Mates fer life
by Japas the bassist
Summary: Ragetti and Emily Sparrow have been friends ever since Emily saved Ragetti and Pintel from being killed. When they are separated for eight years, Emily is found by the Swanns. What becomes of her? What becomes of Ragetti? COMPLETE
1. Childhood mates

R.L.: Ahoy! This is me first POTC fic! This is 'bout Ragetti 'cause I love 'im ter death and there are so few fics with 'im!  
  
Ragetti: I feel so left out...*snivel*  
  
Pintel: aw, suck it up, ye big baby!  
  
R.L.: Read and review! Reviewers get their choices of a sundae or a bottle o' rum!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oy, cap'n!"  
"What do ye want?"  
"What do we do with 'is daughter?" Koehler asked as he held the girl up by her neck.  
"Put 'er ta work," Barbossa said.  
"Yer gunna go mop the cells," Koehler said with an evil grin before throwing Emily down the stairs.  
"Ye okay?" Pintel asked as Ragetti helped Emily to her feet.  
"Yeah." Emily said.  
"Yer knee's bleedin'. Sit down and let meh bandage it," Ragetti said. "We don' need ye ter get sick."  
Emily sat down on a bench as Ragetti got some bandages. She smiled at how tender the slightly older one-eyed pirate was.  
Ragetti had never been mean. No one knew why he joined up. Some say it was Pintel's doing. Emily, on the other hand, she thought she knew the main reason. This is it:  
One day, the Black Pearl attacked a town. Pintel and Ragetti were running away from Barbossa and Koehler, who were brandishing swords. Emily, on the other hand was stealing rum and jewelry. She saw the two men and stopped them, being Captain Jack's daughter, she had that power.  
The next day, Ragetti saw Emily being hit by the two men she had saved him from and treated her wounds. He became friends with her very quickly and joined up. Emily thought the reason being to keep her from getting hurt worse.  
"Emily, 'ow does tha' feel? Too tight?" Ragetti asked, bringing Emily out of old memories.  
"Nah.just right."  
They heard cannon fire on deck. Ragetti and Pintel went up first, closely followed by Emily.  
They pulled out their guns and fired at the merchant ship.  
Ten minutes into the battle, Emily let out a scream. Ragetti turned around to see the girl holding her hand to her left eye.  
"Wot 'appened?" he demanded.  
"My eye! A bloody piece o' wood got it!"  
He removed her hand and saw a two-inch sliver of wood stuck in her eye. He cried out in shock.  
"You need a doctor- I can' fix tha'!"  
"What's goin' on here?" Barbossa demanded.  
"Emily lost 'er left eye, sir."  
"How?"  
"Splinter o' wood. Unless she gets a doctor, she'll die o' infection," Ragetti said.  
Even with the eye juices pouring from her eye and onto her face, Emily's frightened look was very distinguishable.  
The fighting had stopped when Barbossa made his decision.  
He picked up Emily, who was now free of left eyeball and splinter, and set her on the plank.  
"No! Ye can' do tha'!" Pintel cried.  
"Why?" Barbossa demanded.  
"She's jus' a kid! Ye can' let 'er die like this!" Ragetti said.  
Barbossa took the hilt of his sword and knocked Emily out with it. Then he pushed her overboard.  
"How was tha'?" he asked with an evil grin.  
  
"We'll neva see 'er again, will we, Pintel?" Ragetti asked that night.  
"We might, Ragetti. As we left, I saw a navy ship. They 'ad ter see 'er."  
"I 'ope.she was me best friend. I neva did get ter give 'er her birthday 'resent." He held up a silver necklace that had a ship pendant made of sapphire.  
"Where'd ye steal tha' from?"  
"Tortuga."  
"We'll see the lass again, mate. We'll see 'er." 


	2. Eight years later

R.L.: rum an' a sundae ter Jenmm31! First reviewer!  
  
Ragetti: *big grin*  
  
Pintel: Don' I get any ice cream?  
  
R.L.: *hands him and Ragetti sundaes* Read an' review! Ye know the prizes!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Eight years had passed. The navy had found Emily, but she was just barely alive. She was taken into the governor's family and raised alongside his daughter, Elizabeth.  
"Me eye!" Emily cried one day. She chased after the wooden ball on her hands and knees. It rolled all the way into the kitchen. "Bloody eye.if it weren't for that stupid merchant ship, I wouldn't need ye!"  
"For the last time, you are not a pirate!" Elizabeth said.  
"I am too! I am the daughter of Cap'n Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl!" Emily said as she stood up. "And I lost me eye in a battle!"  
"You are not a pirate! You are a young lady who is mentally ill!"  
"Me brain is perfect! See this mark?" she pointed to a 'P' on her arm. "It means I'm a pirate!"  
"Women cannot be pirates. They are too weak and are meant to wear dresses and corsets!"  
"I am not weak! Ragetti always said that I am as strong as an ox an' Pintel 'aid I could take off some person's head with jus' a stick!"  
"Well, Ragetti and Pintel were lying. Now go get ready for the ceremony."  
"I am ready! And don' say Ragetti's a liar! He's the sweetest pirate ever!"  
Elizabeth looked Emily over to see that she was wearing her normal pirate clothes.  
"Go get in a dress."  
"No. Me eye might pop out."  
"So?"  
"I hafta get on me 'ands an' knees to get it."  
Elizabeth sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
"That's why you wear your glass eye."  
"I don' like it."  
"Why?"  
"It makes meh look lie I 'ave two eyes."  
"That's the point of wearing it!"  
"I don' wanna wear it an' lie ta people."  
"Pirates lie."  
"Well, me dad taught meh to lie only ta people ye hate."  
"You're an idiot."  
"No, I'm a pirates, lass. Don' you forget that, either-I could save yer life one day."  
Then Emily put her eye back in and left.  
  
That night, Emily was sleeping when Elizabeth heard cannons. She ran to her balcony and saw pirates running up to the gate. She ran to the stairs and saw the butler about to open the door.  
"Don't!" she cried.  
"Huh?" Emily yawned while coming out of the kitchen. She put in her glass eye before taking a bite out of an apple.  
The door opened.  
"'Ello, chum."  
There was a bang as the butler fell dead.  
"Get 'er!" the person said while pointing to Emily.  
Emily ran into the kitchen and hid. *~*~*  
  
"Get 'er!" Pintel cried while pointing to a girl in men's clothes.  
Ragetti chased her into the kitchen.  
"Where is she?" he growled. Then he heard something.  
Ragetti looked at the floor and saw a wood ball roll out from the pantry.  
"Gave yer self away, love," he laughed while opening the doors. He looked down and saw the girl.  
"Parley!" she cried.  
"Wot?"  
"Parley!" she said. "You can' kill meh!"  
"Ye sound like a pirate."  
"I am. Barbossa tossed meh overboard on the Black Pearl eight years ago."  
"Then I suppose tha' glass eye in yer left socket should be replace by this wooden one."  
"How would ye know?" she asked while grabbing the wooden eye. She switched it with her glass one and stood up.  
"It's only obvious, Emily. Tha' is, if ye were there when I removed the ruined eye, which I was."  
"Ragetti!"  
"RAGETTI! I GOT THE GIRL! COME ON!" Pintel shouted.  
"Come on," he said while grabbing her wrist.  
  
"It's cold down here," Emily said when she and Ragetti were in their cabin. "I 'aven't been down here in a long time."  
"Ye will get used to it soon enough."  
Emily rested her head under the older pirate's chin and smiled.  
"I missed ye," she said as Ragetti wrapped a blanket around them.  
"I missed ye, too."  
"Wot yer doing?" Emily asked as she felt him wrap something around her neck.  
"Jus' giving ye yer birthday 'resent tha' I was supposed ter give ya eight years ago."  
Emily looked at the necklace and smiled.  
"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."  
Ragetti smiled as he blushed.  
"I knew ye would like it," he said while looking at her with his one blue eye.  
Emily smiled, but she ended up yawning.  
"Get some sleep, okay?" he said.  
"Aye."  
Emily rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
"Oy, Ragetti, you're needed on deck," Pintel said while opening the cabin door. "Oh." He saw Ragetti asleep with Emily asleep in his arms.  
"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked when she saw Pintel staring into the cabin. She pushed him out of the way and saw the sleeping pirates. "Is that Ragetti and Emily?"  
Pintel nodded as he still stared at them.  
"Apparently Emily was right. Ragetti does look like a nice pirate."  
"'E loves 'er, 'e does. Don' want ter know what 'e was like when she was gone."  
  
"Irritable?"  
"Wot does tha' mean?"  
"Ill-tempered."  
"Yeah. She love 'im?"  
"Very much."  
"'E's gunna marry 'er, I know it."  
"Obvious, isn't it? Emily was telling me just the other day how she would die for him,' Elizabeth said as she saw Emily snuggle closer to Ragetti.  
"Good, 'cause 'e would do the same."  
They left.  
  
Later, her stomach awakened Emily. It was rumbling rather loudly.  
"I guess an apple bein' the only thing ye've eaten for two days don't satisfy yer hunger," she mumbled. She slightly shook Ragetti.  
"Wot?" he yawned.  
"Do ye have any food around here?" she asked.  
Ragetti reach up onto a shelf and pulled down a muffin.  
"Thank you," she said before eating it.  
"Yer welcome," Ragetti yawned.  
Emily saw something on his shelf and grabbed it.  
"Ye still have this ol' thing?" she asked through a mouthful of muffin as she saw it was a book on Greece.  
"Yeah.I only look at the pictures, though."  
"Ye wan' meh ter read it to ye?"  
"Will ye?"  
Emily turned around so her back was against his chest. She opened the book to the first page and began reading.  
"Wot's that word?" Ragetti asked.  
"Sound it out," Emily told him, hoping he remember how to read a little.  
"T-t-Tro-Tro-Troy! It's Troy!"  
"Good job!" she said. Then she continued reading. "Now, the Greeks were tired of the Trojans control of the Dardanelles." She was changing the sentences so he could understand it better.  
After about twenty minutes of reading, Ragetti asked, "How hard is it ter read with one eye?"  
"Not very. But then again, I'm used ter it."  
"'Ow many books didja 'ave on land?"  
"A whole library full of 'em."  
"Oh."  
"Don' worry, mate! I'll steal ye some books!"  
The door opened and Pintel walked in.  
"Oy, ye two, it's time to come on deck," he said.  
"Aye," they chorused.  
Emily put the book back on the shelf before getting up.  
"Thanks for the muffin, mate-bloody good," she said as Ragetti stood up.  
"Yer welcome," he said with a smile. 


	3. On deck, ye scurvy dogs!

R.L.: ahoy! Ragetti: ahoy!  
  
Pintel: eh.  
  
R.L.: don' mind 'im.'e's mad 'cause I 'aven't made a story fer 'im yet! Rum and a sundae ter Pantherpiller! Thanks fer the review!  
  
Regetti: Thank you! We'll make sure ter...ter....wot was it again?  
  
Pintel: ter add meh more, ye idiot!  
  
R.L.: Read an' review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
On deck, Emily heard a noise right behind her as she was opening the mast. She turned around and saw Ragetti's eye rolling towards her just as she heard a thud.  
"Get 'im good!"  
"Make 'is other eye come out!"  
"Hey! Stop that!" Emily cried while running over to the group. "If ye need ter fight anyone, fight meh ye idiots!"  
"We ain't allowed to hit ye. Yer under the protection of parley."  
"Tha's Elizabeth, over there. I didn't call it. Fight meh-I've been looking for a good fight fer eight years," Emily said while popping her fists.  
"Fine."  
The first pirate took a swing but she ducked and countered. A second pirate successfully hit her in the jaw and her eye flew out. They continued the fight until Emily fell to the ground and was unable to get back up. It was like that every day for two weeks. Then they met up Jack Sparrow on the island that had the cursed treasure. "Oy! What are ye doin' ter me daughter?" Jack demanded one day when he saw Emily getting beat up again. "She lets us fight 'er so we won' 'urt Ragetti," Koehler said. "Emily! Yer crazy!" Jack cried. "No, dad! I'm fine! Seriously! I don' feel a thing!" Emily said. "Right! Tell tha' to the blood dribbling from yer mouth and the bruises around yer eyes!" "Eye, actually," Emily said. "My left one was destroyed." "But-?" Emily was socked in the jaw. She fell to the ground and her glass eye came free. "She's done. She can' even sit up," Koehler said. Emily managed to get to her feet and walked to the doorway leading down to the crew's cabins. "Where are ye going?" Jack demanded. "To me cabin-Ragetti's gunna fix meh up." Just as Emily said, Ragetti fixed her up. When they came up twenty minutes later, she still had her bruises and sore limbs, but she was bandaged and wasn't bleeding anymore. Also, she had her wooden eye in. "See? 'E fixed meh up!" Emily laughed. "Hey! We're coming up on tha' ship!" "You are not going to do battle!" Jack said. "Yer injured enough." "Dad!" "Tha's an order!" "But I can hold a sword! I can shoot a gun!" "No. Now go to yer cabin!" Emily went to her cabin.  
  
"Not fair.everyone else gets ter fight!" she mumbled ten minutes later. Then, a hole was blasted no more than five feet in front of her. "What the?" she said as she pulled on a fork. It came out with her wooden eye attached to it. She looked through the hole and shouted, "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN ME SHIP!" She pulled out her gun and started shooting at the opposite ship. "Bloody gun!" she growled when she ran out of bullets. "Whoa!" The ship was hit by another blast. The book on Greece fell from the shelf and hit her on the head. She was knocked out.  
  
"Emily? Emily? Are you down 'ere?" Ragetti asked an hour later as he opened the cabin door. "Ah!" he cried when he saw her unconscious on the ground. He picked her up and shook her. "Ugh." she groaned as her eyes opened. "Oy.tha' book ye got.it nearly killed meh." Ragetti smiled as Emily groped around for one of her eyes. "Ye still 'ave yer wooden one in, mate,' he laughed. The door opened again and Pintel walked in. "Eh?" he said. "'Is bloody book conked meh out," Emily said. "An' it 'urt.a lot." "Ye alright?" Pintel asked. "Yeah. 'Ho won the battle?" "We did," Pintel answered. "Good!" "And Elizabeth and Jack are marooned on an island!" Ragetti said. "WHAT? NOT AGAIN!" Emily cried. "An' we're goin' back ter the island, 'cause we 'ave the right person now!" Pintel said. 


	4. Fightin' an' readin'

R.L: rum an' sundaes ter Rambles, Ragetti rocks!!! an' zeldagrl436! Thanks fer the reviews!  
  
Ragetti: thank you! *huge grin*  
  
Pintel: when a am I gunna get mention?  
  
R.L.: Um..  
  
Ragetti: This chapter.  
  
R.L.: yes, this 'ere chapta!  
  
Ragetti: r&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the next night, they were back at the island. But the navy was waiting for them outside and Jack had told them that, for they rescued him.  
  
"Take a walk, boys,' Barbossa laughed.  
  
As Emily and Ragetti were about to leave, Koehler stopped them with a parasol and an evil grin.  
  
"This is just great! I 'ave ter wear a bloody dress!" Emily mumbled as Ragetti rowed the boat.  
  
"This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy...'cept they was in a horse instead of dresses. Wooden 'orse," Ragetti said cheerfully.  
  
Emily rolled her eye.  
  
Meanwhile, while they were being a distraction for the Black Pearl pirates, Elizabeth was freeing the prisoners on the Black Pearl.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth! Where's yer friend?' Gibbs asked.  
  
"In that cave."  
  
In the cave, Jack and Barbossa were dueling while Will fought three different pirates.  
  
"You're outta luck here, Sparrow-Here there be monsters!" Barbossa laughed.  
  
"I know,' Jack laughed back.  
  
"Will ye quit that?' Emily asked as Ragetti made girly noises at the Navy. "I already feel awkward in this dress!"  
  
"Ye look nice, though,' Ragetti said while turning around, and in the process, knocking his parasol into the water.  
  
"Ragetti!" Emily cried when she saw a Navy officer lower the telescope.  
  
He picked up his gun and shot at the officer.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean ter!" he cried.  
  
"Shh! Don' let 'em hear ye!" Emily said while trying not to cry out. The moonlight had caused Ragetti's body to become a rotting corpse. "Please put the parasol over yer self!"  
  
"Oops....." He covered himself again with Emily's parasol.  
  
"Thank ye."  
  
When they got on the ship, Emily grabbed a cannon ball and loaded it into the cannon.  
  
"'And meh tha' candle!" she said quickly. Ragetti did as he was told and Emily lit the cannon.  
  
The cannon sent the cannon ball into the small fleet of rowboats.  
  
"Up top!" Ragetti said.  
  
"You go ahead-I could get 'urt."  
  
"Right-don' wan' tha'."  
  
Ragetti ran up to the deck and started fighting while Emily kept shooting the cannon. Pintel came down and helped by handing her the cannon balls.  
  
Then, twenty minutes later, they heard officers coming down.  
  
"Oy! Get 'em!" one of them said.  
  
"Leave the girl alone! She was forced to do all of this!"  
  
"Elizabeth!" Emily said. "Don' listen ter her!"  
  
"She's innocent. Let her go."  
  
The officers left with Pintel in irons.  
  
"'Lizabeth! Why'd ye do tha'? Ye know I'm not innocent!"  
  
"You are a young lady. You still have plenty of time to change your ways."  
  
"All hope is lost for meh of ever becomin' a young lady like ye. Ye know tha' me love is the sea-"  
  
"And Ragetti.'  
  
"Yes, and Ragetti. Anyway, I'm meant ter sail the seven sees an'-An' what is Ragetti's book on Greece doin' over 'ere? Ah.must've fallen out of 'is dress..."  
  
"He can read?"  
  
"Nah. I read it ter 'im."  
  
"So you can read. How well?"  
  
"I dunno...I read the biggest book in yer library once or twice."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. No' very interesting, though."  
  
"Read this to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a long way back to Port Royal. I need to have someone keep me occupied."  
  
"Get comfy.....it's a long book."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R.L.: I know, the caps of the otha scenes were kinda lame, but it 'as midnight when I wrote tha'...  
  
Ragetti: yeah.....she 'as dead tired...she wasn' dead, though, jus' really-  
  
Pintel: shut up.....they know, you dolt!  
  
R.L.: be nice, boys! ,lease review! 


	5. bring me back

R.L.: ahoy! Sorry it's been awhile, but ye know with Christmas......hehehe...  
  
Ragetti: I got a glass eye!  
  
Pintel: I gotta new gun! Beat tha'!  
  
R.L.: okay...POTC soundtrack an' Evanesance! By tha way, this chappie is kinda songchappie an' long....I was listening ter 'Bring Me Back' by Evanesance an' figured it would fit the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Pintel: I like tha' song.  
  
R.L.: tha's another reason I put it in. Read an' review!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Either you let 'em go or else ye will 'ave another head fer the noose!" Emily cried as she struggled to get free of the two soldiers' grip.  
"I am afraid both of your demands cannot be met," the governor said.  
"Why?"  
"Well, Norrington has asked for your hand in marriage-"  
"WHAT? I AIN'T GUNNA MARRY 'IM!" Emily cried as she felt her weapons being taken away from her side.  
"Let me finish, Emily. You friends Ragetti and Pintel will be hung on August the eighth of next year."  
"NO! YE CAN' BE THA' CRUEL!" Emily cried.  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Tha's me birthday," Emily said while sinking to her knees and hanging her head in defeat.  
Elizabeth pulled Emily to her feet and helped her walk. They walked past some prisoners and Emily ran to hug Pintel and Ragetti.  
"I can't do anything,' she whispered as they both hugged her. "I'm sorry.you're going to die."  
Norrington gently pulled Emily away from them, but she pushed him away and ran to the governor's mansion.  
  
"Emily, I have a gift for you," Elizabeth said while coming into the room a week later. "It's a dress. I know you don't really like them, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to."  
Emily quietly walked over to the older girl and opened the box. She pulled out the purple and gold dress. She walked behind the dressing screen and some maids helped her into it.  
"It looks wonderful on you," Norrington said as he entered the room a few minutes after Emily came out from behind the screen.  
"Thank you," Emily said quietly as she walked over to her vanity. She sat down and took out her wooden eye. She put in her glass eye and brushed her hair. When she finished, she grabbed the wooden eye. "I do not think I will need this again," she said when she heard Elizabeth gasp as she walked onto the balcony and got ready to throw it.  
"Why is that, Miss Sparrow?" Norrington asked suspicious tone.  
"I am no longer a pirate, Commodore. Remember a week ago I became engaged to you?" Emily replied after throwing the small wooden ball. "Excuse me. I am going to take a walk."  
Elizabeth stepped aside as Emily walked by. When she was out of earshot, she said, "Something is wrong with her. It's as though her pirate soul has died."  
"I know."  
  
Three months passed. Nothing had changed with Emily. It was the beginning of December and snow had covered the ground. How snow got in the Caribbean, no one knew.  
"Miss, you'll catch a cold if you're out there much longer," a maid said as Emily stood on her balcony.  
"Do not worry," Emily said as it began snowing for the third time that day. She heard the maid leave the room and she sighed.  
She looked up into the endless flakes of white and sighed again.  
"I remember the first time I saw snow," she muttered.  
  
"Dad, wha's tha' stuff?"  
"It's snow, Emily! We don' get this stuff in the Caribbean, now do we?" Jack laughed as he threw his daughter into the air and caught her.  
They spotted Ragetti alone staring into the dark night. Jack set Emily down and snuck up behind him. Then Ragetti laughed and Jack also threw him into the air and caught him.  
  
A tear rolled her cheek as she sank to her knees and rested her head against the cool metal bars on the railing. Another memory came to her.  
  
"Wot's wrong, Emily?' Pintel asked.  
"Nuffin."  
"Liar!" Ragetti said. "I can see anger in your eyes."  
  
~*How can you see into my eyes like open doors*~  
  
She grabbed onto the bars. She felt the iron slightly bending.  
  
"Yer the best pirate, ever, Emily," Ragetti said as he drifted off to sleep. "Promise meh ye will always be the best pirate I know."  
"I promise."  
  
~*Where I've become so numb without a soul*~  
  
She sobbed at the very thought of her childhood days with her two best friends. Another sob escaped when she realized that her love of pirates had been extinguished.  
  
~*My spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home*~  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she whispered. "I'm not this person! I'm not a proper little porcelain doll! I'm a pirate!"  
  
~* Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark*~  
  
"My blood is black just like my father's and his father's!" she cried out into the night. The iron posts were starting to bend even more are her strong grip. Emily looked into the sky, searching for an answer. The only thing she saw were millions of snowflakes.  
  
~*Bid my blood to run before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become*~  
  
"Why do I loath the spray of the sea? The wind in my hair? What did this to me? Who did it?" she whispered. Then she shouted, thankful that she was the only person who wasn't a servant left at the house, "What happened to me?!"  
  
~*Bring me to life*~  
  
The next day, Norrington came over with a present for her.  
"Is it not a little early for Christmas?" Emily asked quietly as she opened the small box.  
"It couldn't wait."  
Emily found a silver bracelet embedded with sapphires.  
"I thought it would go well with your eyes-I mean eye-I mean-"  
"I understand. Thank you," Emily said as she put on the bracelet.  
"Also, I have come up with a wedding date. How does May twenty-fourth sound?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Ragetti's and Pintel's birthday. May thirtieth.'  
"Agreed then. We will make plans for the thirtieth of May. I shall go tell Elizabeth and the governor."  
"And I shall go for a walk."  
  
Emily wandered around town until the late night. When she became aware of where she was, she was at the jail.  
She heard some of the men whistling at her.  
"Please be quiet! I don' wan' ter get in trouble again!" a prisoner begged.  
"Ragetti!" Emily whispered. She ran over to the barred windows and peered in.  
She held back a gasp when she saw how skinny Ragetti was. Then she looked in her purse and found an apple. She dropped it through the bars.  
"Oops." she mumbled when it landed on his head.  
"Wha' the 'ell?" he said. He looked up and saw Emily. "Emily! Yer not supposed ter be down 'ere! Wha' 'appened ter ye!" He saw the dark green dress Emily was wearing.  
"Ragetti, I'm sorry-I know I promise to be the best pirate you know, but my spirit's dead, knowing you and Pintel and my dad are gunna die and I can't do nothing about it!" she whispered. "Here." She passed a muffin through the bars. "Where's dad?"  
"High security."  
"Damn.the one day I bought rum, I can't give it to him!"  
"Wot did ya mean by yer spirit's dead?"  
"It's gone.my lust for adventure and gold and sailing is gone.and.I'm.I'm marrying Norrington."  
The muffin fell from Ragetti's hands.  
"Wot?"  
"It's by force. I don't even love him.bloody hell, I don't even like him as an ally! I'd rather marry Barbossa than Norrington-skeleton and all."  
They heard the jingling of keys.  
"I'll come back soon," Emily said while turning.  
Ragetti quickly grabbed her shoulder.  
"What?" she asked.  
Ragetti pulled her so their faces were only an inch apart-the width of the bars. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "If I get outta 'ere alive, ye ain't marrying Wig Boy or a rotting corpse. Yer gunna marry meh, savvy?"  
"Savvy!" Emily said as a blush appeared on her face. Then she disappeared into the night. 


	6. havoc ensues

R.L.: another chappie fer the day! Pintel an' Ragetti are a little drunk, so they're passed out somewhere...another long chappie, no lyrics, at least from wot I remember...Jack might've got a hold of it and typed summat...read an' review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is it?" Elizabeth heard Emily growl as something broke.  
Elizabeth poked her head into the room and saw that the room was a mess.  
"'Ere it is!" Emily laughed from somewhere. Emily came out from under the bed and Elizabeth burst out crying. "Wot? Did I 'it ye with somethin'?"  
  
"You're back to normal!" Elizabeth sobbed as she hugged Emily. "Except you don't smell like rum and the ocean!"  
"Um.can I put me bandana on now?"  
Elizabeth backed away from Emily and watched as the pirate made quick work of wrapping the dark green cloth around her head.  
"Emily! Will you come down here please?" the governor called.  
Emily grinned evilly at Elizabeth before walking out of the room.  
  
"What's that clunking noise?" Norrington asked.  
"I-I don't know," the governor asked while looking around.  
"LOOK OUT BELOW, YE SCURVY DOGS!" Emily laughed as she jumped from the top of the stairs onto the floor below. "'Ello, Wig Boy! 'Ello, Governor! Fine day fer a snow fight, ain't it?"  
"W-what happened to you, Emily?" Norrington asked as Elizabeth came downstairs.  
"Tha's Captain Emily-or Captain Emil, if ye prefer," Emily said. "And I jus' found me spirit last night, don' worry. I won' be acting all proper anymore. So the wedding's off. But ye can wear tha' dress I 'ad picked out. Where's some rum? I need somethin' ter drink."  
They all followed her into the kitchen.  
When she opened the doors to the pantry, Norrington was standing just a bit too close, so the force knocked him unconscious.  
"Whoop-Man down," Emily said. "Let's see.wine.wine.and guess what? More wine! Where's the rum?"  
"I had it burned along with the ale," the governor replied.  
"I can understand the ale, but why's the rum gone?"  
"You're just like Jack."  
"Will! How are ye? Ye got me sword?" Emily said. "An' if ye don', ye 'ave any rum?"  
"I have your sword, but no rum."  
"Darn.Oh well! Me sword will do, Bootstrap. Elizabeth, didn't ye say ye were goin' fer a walk?"  
"N-"  
"Yeah, I remember ye telling meh earlier. Bootstrap, why don' ye got with 'er? Ooh.this is nice, Will.I think this thing can go through metal if I tried hard enough but-"  
"Emily, what is with the sudden change of heart?" the governor asked.  
"I ain't marrying Norrinton, tha's wot."  
"Oh? Why not?"  
"'Cause 'e's a Wig Boy an' 'e follows the law. Also, 'e doesn't allow parsley-no, parmesan-no.parliament.no, parlor.no! Blasted word! Parole.parcel.Parley! Tha's it! Parley! 'E doesn't allow parley! Oh, an' 'e called me dad the worst pirate ever. Me dad is the best pirate ever."  
"Right." the governor said. "Go get ready for the party tonight."  
"I am ready!"  
"Elizabeth-"  
"She's gone with Bootstrap!"  
"Who?"  
"Will!"  
"Oh."  
  
That night, Emily had been forced into a dress and could hardly breathe.  
"Elizabeth, I can' breathe," Emily said when she found Elizabeth. "I guess the French can hold their breath for hours on end."  
"Don't be silly, Emily. You'll get used to it in a few minutes."  
"I've worn this fer a bloody hour," Emily muttered as Elizabeth went back to dancing with Will.  
She went into a corridor gasping for air. Soon, she fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Here's your food, scum," a soldier said as he unlocked Pintel and Ragetti's cell and handed the plate to them.  
"All of you officers get up here quick!" someone called. "The governor's mansion is on fire!"  
The soldier ran away, forgetting to lock the cell.  
"Governor's mansion?" Ragetti mumbled. "Oy! Emily's up there!"  
He woke up Pintel and told him about the fire. They ran out of the cell and into the town. Pintel could see the flames of the burning house on top of the hill. He ran up, following Ragetti and the officers carrying buckets of water.  
"Where is she?" Ragetti cried while grabbing Elizabeth's shoulder. "I don' see 'er anywhere!"  
"She's still in there!" Elizabeth sobbed. She looked at Ragetti and cried out. "How did you escape?"  
"The soldier left the cell open. She's still in there?"  
"Yes! Norrington already went in after her!"  
Pintel and Ragetti pushed through the crowd of people and ran into the flames.  
"Emily! Where are ye?" they shouted as they squinted his eyes. They looked around before running into the kitchen.  
  
"Norrington, did you find her?" Will asked as a singed Norrington ran out of the mansion.  
"No, I didn't Mr. Turner. If I did, she would be out here in my arms," Norrington coughed. "She's either already burnt to a crisp or wandering around town."  
"She didn't leave. I had guards placed around every exit to make sure she didn't leave!" the governor said.  
"Then she's dead," Will said.  
"No! Ragetti and Pintel went in! Maybe they found her!" Elizabeth said.  
"How did they escape?" Norrington demanded.  
"Cell left open."  
  
"Oy! Emily! Are ye still alive?" Pintel shouted.  
"Of course she is!" Ragetti growled. Then Pintel fell to the ground. "I found 'er!" he cried when he saw that he had tripped over Emily's body.  
"She isn't breathing!" Ragetti said.  
"The corset! Rip it off!" Pintel said.  
Ragetti ripped open the dress and then muttered, "Don' kill meh fer doin' this, Emily." He ripped the corset open with difficulty.  
Emily gasped before coughing.  
"Pintel! Ragetti!" she laughed. "AH! FIRE!" she screamed.  
"Her dress!" Ragetti cried when he saw part of it on fire.  
"Put it out!" Emily cried as Ragetti and Pintel tried to put it out.  
"It won' go out! Take off the dress!"  
Emily pulled something from her hair and cut the dress off her legs.  
"Let's get outta 'ere!" she cried while standing up.  
Pintel and Ragetti noticed that she was wearing her pirate clothes.  
"Ye never take those off, do ye?" Ragetti asked as they ran down the corridor.  
"Only when I bathe!" Emily said. "Closed door! I call it!" She ran faster and knocked the door down with her shoulder. It fell down and Emily rolled into the main hall.  
As Ragetti and Pintel ran past her, they pulled her to her feet.  
Then, just as they made it to the door, a beam started falling.  
"AH!" they cried as they jumped out of the door to safety. 


	7. Not Fair!

Jack Sparrow: Ahoy! I don' know where me daughter went, so I doin' this junk fer 'er...note 'ere says she'll be back fer the next chappie-what the 'ell is a chappie? Also said 'nuther kinda long chappie...read an' review....don' let Ragetti get control o' the keyboard...make sure no one goes in ter 'er cabin....look at end o' chappie fer preview o' next chappie. Still don' know wot tha' is...she don't own POTC or it's characters...owns the plot an' Emily...an' there's rum in the fridge! *zooms ter fridge an' gets drunk*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"EMILY!" Elizabeth cried as she hugged Emily.  
"Oy, lass, wait yer turn!" Pintel said while pulling Elizabeth away. He gave Emily a big bear hug. "An' I thought you were supposed ter save Ragetti! Looks like 'e proved me wrong!" he laughed as he messed up her hair.  
"Don' forget, Pintel, ye helped!" Ragetti laughed as Pintel let him hug Emily. Then, he rested his forehead against Emily's and said, "I see ye've get yer spirit back." He grinned before kissing her.  
"Get them!"  
"Norrington! No!" Elizabeth cried.  
"That is my fiancée he is kissing!" Norrington cried. "I will not tolerate that!"  
"I will not allow you to take away her spirit when it has just been rekindled!" Elizabeth cried.  
"You and I both know he is a criminal, Miss Swann! I am a man of the law and I follow it!"  
"Then you must take Emily to jail too!"  
"The governor has given me orders not to send her to jail."  
"Yes, well, I can give you orders too. I order you to not put Ragetti and Pintel in jail and to free Jack Sparrow."  
"You are not one to give orders, Elizabeth," the governor said.  
"But daddy-!"  
  
An officer handed Norrington some iron cuffs. He walked towards Emily and Ragetti.  
"I won' let ye take 'em!" Emily cried as she turned around. "We've been separated long enough. We don' need ter be separated fer the rest of our days. Either you kill meh with 'em or let 'em go-including me dad. An' if it no ter both, I kill me self right here, right now."  
"You have no weapons, Miss Sparrow," Norrington laughed.  
"Tha's what ye think." Emily pulled a pistol from two officers.  
"Pick one, Commodore!" Will said as Emily held one to her head.  
There were two bangs as Norrington shot each of the guns from Emily's hand.  
"Neither. Clap her in irons, but leave her here. She's under house arrest until May the thirtieth when we shall be wed and Mr.'s Ragetti, Pintel, and Sparrow will be hanged after," he said.  
"Not fair!" Elizabeth, Will, and the pirates cried.  
"Don' touch meh ye dogs!" Emily cried as she struggled against the officers putting the cuffs on her.  
One of them knocked her out with the base of his gun and she fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Bloody 'ell.where am I?" Emily groaned as she woke up. "Where's me sword?"  
"It was lost in the fire two days ago."  
She sat up and saw Will and Elizabeth.  
"There was a fire?" Emily groaned as Elizabeth gently pushed her back down and placed a cool cloth on her head. "Oh yeah.Ragetti an' Pintel saved meh.I'll kill Norrington. I'm not gunna marry 'im. Ragetti said tha' I'm ter marry 'im.not Wig Boy or Barbossa."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, I told 'im I'd rather marry Barbossa-skeleton an' all-than Norrington. Where are we?"  
"Well, you have been placed under house arrest, so naturally, Norrington had you placed in the worst living quarters in all of Port Royal- My house," Will said.  
"Are ye kidding? Ye 'ave the best house of all! Ye even have a built in blacksmith's shop!" Emily laughed as he handed her an apple. "Why are you two waiting on meh hand an' foot?"  
"When you were unconscious, we had a doctor check you out. He said to make sure you stay in bed for a while," Elizabeth explained.  
"But I feel fine."  
"You feel fine, but that doesn't mean you are,' Will said.  
"What does 'e know? Get Ragetti in 'ere an' 'e'll say I'm fine!"  
"Is Ragetti a certified doctor?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No, but 'e's a damn good one!" Emily said. "'E can heal most wounds an' fix broken limbs!"  
"Oh really?" Elizabeth said.  
"Yeah.' Emily rolled up her sleeve and they saw a rather large scar. "I broke me arm. The bone had ripped out of me flesh. Ragetti healed it- though, it 'urt like 'ell."  
"I just lost my appetite,' Will said.  
"Will, ye've seen worse.'ell, I remember tha' curse! Don' tell meh ye don'!"  
"I do. Now get some more sleep. You'll be able to come down to the shop the day after tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow: okay, so now fer the preview...the wedding is getting' closer, but Emily is desperately tryin' ter find a way out. Some cross dressing is involved...there's rum involved-I'm readin' tha'....and she says she needs help deciding where in Port Royal the wedding an' hangin' should take place, but the area has ter be good fer escapin'...also, include some details 'bout what it looks like...an' all of them will be safe, can't say uninjured, but safe...and me daughter's sorry for bashing- 'ell, she 'as 'er own language!-Norrington. 


	8. escape

R.L.: I'm back. 'nuther long chappie. Apparently Jack didn't like takin' over fer meh...he only liked the part where I left 'im some rum. Oh, rum an' a sundae ter Ragetti Rocks!!  
  
Ragetti: I 'ave a splittin' 'eadache...  
  
Pintel: I told ye it was a bad idea ter get drunk!  
  
R.L.: read an' review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Late winter slowly turned into early spring. That turned into mid spring and the time was getting ever closer to May 30th.  
"I won' marry ye," Emily said stubbornly as she opened a bottle of rum.  
"You are going to marry me, Miss Sparrow, whether you like it or not," Norrington said, trying to keep his temper down.  
"I ain't marrying no Wig Boy tha' follows the law," Emily said after taking a gulp of the alcohol.  
"Wig Boy?!"  
Emily got up and pulled off his white wig.  
"Ha! I knew it!" she laughed as she spun the wig on her index finger.  
"Miss Sparrow! Give me back my wig!" Norrington said, his temper slightly showing.  
"Why? Ye 'ave a nice head of 'air already!"  
Then Emily felt his hand collide with the side of her face. The force sent her backwards into a table.  
"Ye slapped meh!" she cried. "I can't believe ye did tha'!"  
"If you keep acting like this, I'll forced to hit you even harder!"  
Emily got up and ran into the shop.  
"BOOTSTRAP! 'E SLAPPED MEH!" she cried as Norrington ran after her. She climbed onto some ceiling beams.  
"She stole my wig!"  
"Wig, schimg! Tha's no reason ter slap meh, ye woman abuser!"  
"What is going on?!"  
Elizabeth had just walked in.  
"Miss Swann, Miss Sparrow just stole my wig-" Norrington broke off.  
"And then 'e slapped meh! Sent meh flying in ter a table!" Emily cried. "An' it 'urt! Tha's the first time a man 'it meh an' it 'urt!"  
"I did not slap her!"  
"Ye did to! I 'ave a handprint on meh face thanks ter ye!"  
"Norrington, please leave," Will said. "I don't need anymore furniture broken."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard that table break! Now, please leave!"  
Norrington left and Emily came down from the beams.  
"I really need ter escape from 'ere with me dad an' friends," Emily sighed as she sat down on the dirt floor.  
"That's why I came," Elizabeth said. "I think we can find a way to save your dad and friends and not get married."  
"I'm up fer anything," Emily said. "Will, get us some rum an' let 'Lizabeth tell 'er plan!"  
  
They all agreed to the plan, but Will was rather reluctant. Emily even got on her hands and knees to beg him-something that pirates rarely did.  
"I think I found one problem," Emily said on the day of the wedding. "Maybe two."  
"What?" Elizabeth said.  
"One-I 'ave ter wear this bloody dress. Two-I don' 'ave any rum."  
"That's okay. Will, are you ready?" Elizabeth said as she tried to take the bandana off of Emily's head. "Emily, unless this thing comes off, you're going to have to fasten the veil to it."  
"I'm ready. How about she go without the veil?" Will said.  
"Awe, but it's green."  
"Take off the bandana then."  
Emily reluctantly untied the bandana and Elizabeth put the veil on her.  
"Okay, we got something new-"  
"The wooden eye," Will said.  
"-Something old-"  
"Me boots."  
"-Something blue-"  
"The clip in her braid."  
"-And what was that last one? An heirloom or something."  
"I got an heirloom. It's in me hair."  
"What? The impossible-to-remove bone plate?"  
"Yeah. Me great-great-great-great granddad passed it down through our family. I'm the first girl ter get it. Will, ye better leave now. The wedding's soon an' they'll be bring up my dad an' Pintel an' Ragetti.'  
Will nodded before leaving.  
  
An hour passed. Will was waiting outside of the jail when he heard footsteps.  
  
Two officers came followed by Jack, Pintel, and Ragetti.  
  
Will knocked the officers unconscious and freed the pirates.  
  
"Ragetti, you run ahead," Will said. "Emily's about to get married!"  
  
"The cliffs?" Ragetti asked. Will nodded and then he ran off.  
  
"She's getting married? Ter who?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Forced marriage to Norrington."  
  
"WHAT? ME DAUGHTER IS NOT GUNNA MARRY SOME WIG WEARIN, LAW FOLLOWIN' BRITISH OFFICER!" Jack cried. "WHY THE *bleep bleep bleep bleep*!"  
  
Emily heard yelling right in the middle of the ceremony.  
  
"Dad," she said.  
  
"What was that, my love?" Norrington asked.  
  
"That yellin'! It's me dad!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Pirate!" a woman screeched. "Help! There's a pirate!"  
  
"Ragetti!" Emily laughed.  
  
Norrington grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.  
  
"GET HER!"  
  
Random men from the audience tried to get Emily, but her dress was made to come off easily. Everyone saw that she was in her pirate clothes.  
  
"See? I'm not tha' easy ter catch!" Emily laughed as she climbed onto the hanging podium. She replaced the glass eye with her wooden one and said, "Norrington, you must remember one thing."  
  
"What's that?" he growled.  
  
"I'm Captain Emily Sparrow! I'm jus' like me dad," she said while tying her bandana around her head. "An' tha' means, I'm jus' as hard ter catch."  
  
She grabbed a nearby rope and swung over the crowd towards Ragetti, but there was a gunshot.  
  
Emily let go of the rope, but didn't land on her feet.  
  
"Emily!" Ragetti cried as he ran over to her. He moved her hands away from the bullet hole and saw that it was bleeding badly. "Why are ye always getting serious injuries?" "'Cause I'm always trying ter defend ye, mate," Emily said with a weak smile.  
  
Jack ran over to them.  
  
"Emily, don' die on meh, please!" he sobbed, tears running down his face and making black streaks due to the kohl under his eyes. "Ye can' die! Ye mean more ter meh than the Pearl!"  
  
"Behind ye," Emily whispered before passing out.  
  
Jack turned around and pulled out his sword just in time to block a blow from Norrington.  
  
"You hurt my daughter," he growled. "No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it. Lad, take her to a doctor."  
  
Ragetti nodded before picking up Emily and running away.  
  
"Please don' die," Ragetti whispered that night as he held Emily's hand.  
  
Jack had won the fight against Norrington, successfully knocking him out. Will had made sure that after Emily was patched up, they would have a safe getaway to the Pearl. And now Emily and Ragetti were in their cabin, Ragetti crying and praying for her to live.  
  
"Ye got ter live, Emily," he sobbed. "Ye can' leave meh an' Jack an' Pintel, ye jus' can'."  
  
Emily groaned in pain, but she didn't move.  
  
"Come on, mate, come eat somethin'," Pintel said while opening the cabin door.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Ragetti said.  
  
"Ye wan' meh ter get Annamaria?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Pintel sighed as he sat next to his friend.  
  
"She's gunna live, mate. Ye 'eard the doc: she'll be outta it fer a few days, then she'll wake up!"  
  
"What if she don' wake up? What if she stays sleeping ferever?"  
  
"She won' mate. She knows tha' she's got ter wake up sometime so you an' 'er can 'ave a family an' watch Jack 'ave drinking contests with 'is grandkids!"  
  
Ragetti laughed.  
  
"They won' be able ter beat 'im an' ye know it!"  
  
"I know, but what if one does?"  
  
"I dunno...they'll be very drunk."  
  
In turn, Pintel laughed.  
  
"Aye, tha's true, mate. Now come on deck and eat a spot o' somethin'."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They got up and walked out, but Ragetti turned around in the doorway and said, "Don' ye wake up 'til I get back, savvy?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ R.L.: So, I lied....there was no cross dressin', but I came up with a better plan. The bleeps were for some really bad words....don' worry 'bout Emily...ye can if ye wan', though. 


	9. Awake

R.L.: Almost done wif the story....  
  
R.L: yeah...Pintel don' like tha' so 'e's off sleepin' somewhere.  
  
R.L.: read an' review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack, why are we in Tortuga?" Annamaria asked the next day.  
"I need ter get someone," Jack said before walking off the ship. "Now where's the bloody whore?"  
He walked around the town until he found the tavern.  
"Maybe she's in 'ere," he muttered.  
He walked in and at one saw a brown haired, green eyed, big breasted, woman.  
"Found 'er," he said. "Oy, Hazel!"  
The woman looked up.  
"I thought I told you never to come near me again, Jack!" she growled. "After you stole my daughter-"  
"Our daughter. And she's the reason I came," Jack said while fighting back tears, but a few leaked.  
"Wot happened ter her?" Hazel demanded.  
"Well...she...she was about ter marry a British officer, but she 'ates 'im, so me an' Ragetti an' Pintel were trying ter get away from 'im. She was swinging on a rope ova ter Ragetti-'cause she's gunna marry 'im, not Norrington-then Norrington shot 'er right as she let go o' the rope."  
"Is she alright? Jack, tell me the truth!"  
"She's unconscious on meh ship. We 'ad a doctor come an fix 'er up."  
"Let me get Jewel."  
"Who?"  
"Her sister."  
"I have another daughter?"  
"Not you. Barbossa."  
"Wot?"  
"You may be my husband, but I can have a little fun while you're away. Jewel!"  
A girl in her late teens walked up to them. Her hair was red and her eyes were blue.  
"Jewel, this is Jack,' Hazel said. "Jack, Jewel."  
"You're Emily's dad aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes and-"  
Jewel slapped him.  
"Wot was tha' fer?!"  
"Never bringing her here so I can meet my sister!"  
"How was I supposed ter know yer 'er sister?"  
"Jack, just take us to her."  
Jack led them to the Pearl and to Emily's cabin.  
"Oh, an' Hazel-she lost 'er left eye a few years ago an' the man in there-if 'e 'as a wooden eye, tha's Ragetti. If 'e doesn't 'ave a wooden eye, but light gray hair and is bald on top, then tha's Pintel. If there's a girl with blonde hair, Elizabeth, brown haired man, Bootstrap Will Turner."  
Hazel opened the door and saw a tall, lanky, man with messy brown- blonde hair. In his right eye socket was a wooden eye.  
"Who are ye?" he asked.  
"I'm Hazel-Emily's mom. This is Jewel, her half sister," Hazel said.  
"Wot happened to her, mum?" Jewel asked.  
"She was shot," Ragetti said.  
"Ragetti, Will wants ter talk ter ye," Pintel said while poking his head in.  
Jewel turned around and looked at Pintel as Ragetti walked by her.  
'Now I know why Emily became a pirate!' she thought with a grin. She looked back at Hazel and saw her clasping Emily's hand.  
"My poor daughter," Hazel whispered.  
"She apparently knows how to read," Jewel said, seeing some books above her cot. "For a pirate, she's pretty."  
"That she is-except what has Jack done to her hair? There are dreadlocks and beads and even a bone plate stuck in her hair!" Hazel stood up and saw Emily's shelves. "A three point hat, two pistols, a sword, a compass, a bandana, three different belts, a coat, and a wooden eye. What has Jack done to her?"  
"It was 'er choice," Jack said as he walked in. "I gave 'er the choice of being a land lover or a pirate. She loves the sea too much. Come on deck, there's food."  
As they went on deck, Ragetti came back down.  
He sat down on his cot and reached for a book to try and read when Emily groaned. He looked back at her and saw her head moving. He kneeled down beside her and clasped her hand.  
Emily's eyes opened and she weakly smiled.  
"'Ello, love," she whispered. "Ye don' 'appen ter 'ave any rum, do ye?"  
Ragetti laughed as he hugged her.  
"Oh, watch the stomach, love-it 'urts like 'ell," Emily groaned.  
"Sorry," Ragetti said.  
"Wot 'appened ter meh? I only remember seeing Norrington sneaking up behind dad-Is dad okay? He ain't dead, is 'e?"  
"No, no. 'E's fine. Ye got shot by Norrington."  
"I'll kill 'im!"  
"No, no ye won'. Jack already took care o' 'im. Speaking o' Jack, I need ter get 'im real quick."  
"Why? How long 'ave I been in la-la land?"  
"A few days. I'll be right back-don' go back ter sleep-not yet, at least."  
"Aye, I won't."  
Ragetti left the room.  
  
"Oy, Jack! She's awake! Emily finally woke up!" Ragetti laughed as he stepped onto the deck.  
"She's awake? Really?" Jack cried.  
"Aye!"  
Jack danced around the dock with two bottles of rum in his hands and while crying, "She's awake!"  
Then he finally regained composure and ran down to her cabin.  
"'Ow ye doin', love?" he asked with a smile.  
"Me stomach 'urts like 'ell, but otherwise, I'm fine," Emily answered. "I'll be even better if I could 'ave some o' tha' rum." She made to grab a bottle, but Jack pulled it away. "Dad!"  
"Can't 'ave alcohol fer a few weeks, love. Doctor's orders."  
"Wot? Not even ale?"  
"Sorry, lass."  
"She's just like you, Jack," Hazel said while entering the room.  
"'Ho is she?" Emily asked.  
"Tha', m'dear, is yer mother."  
"If she 'as green eyes an' ye 'ave brown-then 'ow come I 'ave blue?" Emily asked.  
"Yer granddad," Jack said. "Anyway, Emily, Hazel, Hazel, Emily."  
Jewel walked in.  
"Let meh guess-sister?"  
"Half sister," Jewel said. "I'm Jewel."  
"Who is yer dad?"  
"Barbossa. And I can see why you became a pirate-that Pintel is kind of cute."  
"Uh.ye can 'ave 'im. Ragetti's mine. Can't I 'ave jus' a sip?"  
"No," Jack said.  
"But I'm thirsty!"  
"You'll have to learn how to do with water," Elizabeth said as she and Will entered the cabin.  
"Oy, are we 'aving a party now tha' I'm awake or somethin'?" Emily asked while still trying to grab the rum bottle.  
"I already told ye, no rum!" Jack said. "An' no, we're not 'aving a party. We were jus' worried ter death tha' ye might not wake up...Especially Ragetti 'ere. He would rarely leave yer side."  
Ragetti blushed.  
"Aye, ye can leave now, I'm drifting off ter sleep kind of," Emily yawned.  
Most everybody left. Ragetti stayed.  
"Ye really stayed by me side most o' the time?" she asked.  
"Tha's what I'm supposed ter do, remember? We're gunna get married as soon as yer all healed."  
Emily smiled.  
"How many kids are we gunna 'ave?" she asked as she reached for his hand.  
"A set o' twins-a little boy an' a little girl. Then a little red head girl followed by a little black haired boy," Ragetti said as he watched Emily's eyes shut.  
"I'd like tha'," Emily whispered before falling asleep.  
"Meh too...meh too," Ragetti whispered before kissing her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ragetti: Awe....I like tha' ending ter this chappie. It's sweet!  
  
R.L.: I like it to! *wipes tear from 'er eye*  
  
Ragetti: Awe, don' cry, love!  
  
R.L.: It's allergies! Ye know I don' cry! Review please! 


	10. The End

R.L.: last chappie......look fer a Pintel fic soon.  
  
Pintel: yeah! I get a story soon! *dances around happily*  
  
R.L.: read an' review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily slowly healed. Jack wouldn't let her near the storeroom for food and drink until the only thing left of the wound a small, circular scar. But when she was finally healed, she, along with Ragetti, raided the room and stole a few barrels of rum.  
It was now August and Emily was in the crow's nest when she saw land.  
"Oy, we're coming up on land!" she called down to Jack. "It's a small port. Can we pillage it?"  
"We need ter find a church!" Jack said. "Then we can pillage and pilfer our filthy black asses out."  
"Why a church?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
"So me daughter and Ragetti can get married!"  
Emily slid down a rope to the deck and said, "Yeah, we've been engaged long enough!"  
"But you don't have a ring!" Elizabeth said.  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, 'aven't ye learned anything?" Pintel said. "We're pirates-we get what we want, when we want."  
  
"Which one ye want, love?" Ragetti asked as he and Emily were in a jewelry store.  
"Hmm.I want tha' one!" Emily said as she pointed to a silver band with a sapphire in the center.  
"No, no! It's supposed to be gold with a diamond!" Elizabeth said.  
"Lass, I hate diamonds and I don' like ter wear gold. I'm getting a silver an' sapphire ring. Ye an' Bootstrap can steal whatever ring you like."  
Ragetti pulled off his coat and wrapped it around his hand. Then he broke the glass cabinet with a single punch.  
Emily reached into the broken cabinet and grabbed the ring, along with a bunch of other jewelry as Ragetti put his coat on.  
"Oh, Will, look at that ring! Isn't it beautiful?" Elizabeth gasped while pointing to a gold ring that had a diamond and two rubies in the center.  
Will pulled off his vest and did the same as Ragetti. He grabbed the ring and said, "Marry me?"  
Elizabeth grinned and said, "Yes."  
"Oy, Emily! Ragetti! We got yer preacher!" Pintel laughed as he and Jack held onto a young man in his mid-twenties.  
"'Old on!" Emily said. She pulled off her vest and walked behind the counter. She broke some glass and pulled out a gold crown embedded with tons of jewels. "Now we can go."  
They walked outside.  
"'Ere dad. I stole this fer ye!" Emily said as she handed her dad the crown.  
"Thanks," Jack said as he put it on over his hat. "Now, you need ter get married."  
Then, amidst the screaming and shouts of women, men, and kids running away from the crew of the Black Pearl, Ragetti and Emily and Will and Elizabeth were married.  
"Now we need lots o' rum an' food!" Jack cried.  
Emily and Ragetti ran to the nearest tavern and stole five barrels of rum. Will ran to the butchers and stole a bunch of meat, Elizabeth went to the market and stole a ton of fruit, and Jack stole the rest of the jewelry from the jewelry store...  
  
"...Well, two years later, just like Ragetti said, he and Emily had twins-a little boy and a little girl. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, so he was name Jack, after his famous granddad. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes, so she was named Elizabeth. A year after that, they had a little black haired boy they named R.J., a.k.a., Ragetti Junior. Two years after that, the little red head girl came and she was named Ruby. Will and Elizabeth had a little blonde girl they called Emily and a little boy with light black hair that was named Pintel.  
Emily and Ragetti never left the Pearl, nor did their children or grandchildren. Every time it needed repairs, they would fix it up and make it like new. In fact, they fixed it up so well, it still haunts the oceans to this very day, still captained by the Sparrows, and will always be captained by the Sparrows."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Emily?"  
"Did you and mommy name me after my great-great-great-great-great grandma?"  
"Yes."  
"Daddy, I wanna be a pirate. Can we find the Black Pearl?"  
"You don't find it...it finds you," Jack said to his daughter. He looked out the window and sighed with a smile.  
  
Somewhere, far away from Port Royal, the Black Pearl was sailing as the sun set, her famous Captain Jack Sparrow at the wheel with his daughter Emily Sparrow in the crow's nest and Ragetti Sparrow mopping the deck. Someday, their legend will fade away. The day their legend passes from this earth, their spirits will too. But until then, they live on, pillaging and pilfering ports and towns near the sea.  
Some say you can even hear the distant cannon fire of the Black Pearl when the night is moonless and dead quiet if you live near the sea...  
  
~*The End*~  
  
R.L.: I don' know why, but this ending makes meh cry.....an' I wrote this! Sheesh....i'm lame.....review please! 


End file.
